Lounge Act
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Ino is in pain, she wants to distract herself, a Hyuuga helps her. Please go ahead and give me some reviews xD NejixIno all the way. please forgive my bad english.
1. Chapter 1

**Gaahina chan: So! Here I am with my new fic. My first NejixIno - I love this couple. Yeah, as you may see I have something for crack pairings xD but anyway. Please read and review and enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

_**Lounge Act**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

Ino stared at her reflection on the mirror. She smiled warmly at the sight of her body and new outfit. She wore a loose purple skirt with black shorts underneath, a sleeveless purple top that showed some of her abdomen giving her a sexy appearance. She also wore two pair of fishnet bands on her arms. The bottom of her legs was covered with bandages along with a pair of black sandals. She thought that a change wouldn't be that bad, even when the reason was to attract some cloud loving guy. She felt her cheeks burn at the thought of him. Her hair was still in a ponytail, adorned with a thin purple lace. She smiled one more time and headed out of her room.

As she walked through the streets, she felt the glances all over her. She was very excited. She had come to terms that Sasuke wasn't for her. She got over him when he left Konoha. About a year later she started to set her eyes on her teammate. Being as friends was good but she couldn't help to steal glances at his now handsome body and careless attitude.

When she reached the spot that he used to watch clouds, her heart started beating faster until she saw a hint of blonde hair.

"What is happening?" Ino thought confused. As she approached the couple, she hid behind a tree where she could hear their conversation.

"So Shika kun, are you saying that you like me?" Temari said playfully toying with his hair. "Ano, this is a little troublesome, but yes" Shikamaru said a little nervous. "Oh! You're so sweet Shika kun!" she said as she laid a kiss on his lips.

Ino could feel the tears welling on her eyes. What was she thinking? She had always seen the indirect signs. They were hanging out more and more, and every time Shikamaru talk about her a smile would appear on his face. Ino felt like her world was crumbling, so she did the only thing she could do. She ran away from the happy couple.

She ran and ran through the woods, not wanting the people to see her in this shameful image. Her vision was blurry because of the tears and she felt down, she got up to her knees and started sobbing. "What? Why?!" She thought furiously at the sight of the couple. When she couldn't take it anymore, she punched furiously the floor and let herself fall down into the grass. She looked up at the sky, just like Shikamaru and she did. Slowly, her eyes began to close and sleep overtook the rest of her.

-o-

Ino could feel soft hands on her legs. What?! She thought desperately as she suddenly stood up only to see a startled Hinata. "Ino chan! Wait, I have to take care of your wounds" Hinata said as Ino felt the pain on her ankle.

"What happened?" Ino said as she sat on the bed. "Well you see, I found you in the forest unconscious and I saw that you hurt your ankle, so I brought you here so I could take care of you" Hinata said smiling.

"Ah, thank you Hinata. I hurt my ankle because I tripped on a rock" Ino said remembering everything, a hint of sadness on her eyes. Hinata noted this and decided to talk. "Are you okay Ino chan?" Hinata said as she began to pour some cream on her ankle. "Yeah, I'm just a little depressed. But it will go away" Ino said turning away her head. "Oh, if you have problems you can tell me. I'm your friend" Hinata said smiling warmly at her. Ino could only smile and hugged her tiny form. "Thank you Hinata. You are a great person" Ino said as she pull away of the hug. "Thank you" Hinata said, a blush spread on her cheeks.

Several minutes later, Ino's ankle was bandaged up and healed. "I think you can walk tomorrow" Hinata said putting the bottles of medicine on her table. "Thank you Hinata, I can go now to my house" Ino said standing up. "Ino chan, what are you thinking? Its 1 am, it's too late for you to go home alone. You can sleep here today" Hinata said as she prepared some blankets. "Oh, I didn't know. Thank you Hinata" Ino said as she rested on the bed preparing to sleep.

-o-

Her eyelids opened. She couldn't sleep, not in her state. She was very focused on the past events of the day that she couldn't sleep. So she went out of the room to get some water. As she traveled the long Hyuuga halls, she wondered what would be living in a huge mansion with a lot of servants. Before she could recall her thoughts, she realized something. She was lost, she never traveled the Hyuuga household before, and so she didn't know where Hinata's room was. Now she was depressed and lost. Great. She thought as she saw the surrounding walls.

A tap on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. She quickly turned around only to meet a pair of colorless eyes glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" The man asked. "I-I. Hinata brought me here because I was injured and she took care of me. She said I could sleep here, but I wanted some water and I got lost" Ino said nervously because of the death glare that the man send her. "Follow me" The man said as he started to walk. Ino only nodded and walked behind him.

As they passed some doors and halls, she finally arrived to the kitchen. The man slowly served water into a glass and gave it to her. "Thank you" she said as she drank the water. He only nodded. "Now, can you tell me who you are?" Ino said as she put the glass on the table. "You don't recognize me?" the man said as he turned on the light. "Neji" she whispered as she saw the tall, handsome guy in front of her.

"I'll take you to Hinata's room" Neji said as he left the kitchen. Ino followed him again and wondered why he helped her. "Ano, Neji why are you helping me?" Ino asked to break the awkward silence. "I'm not, you were standing on my way" he said emotionlessly. She only shrugged and decided not to talk. She thought he was a total jerk.

As they arrived to Hinata's room, Ino only bowed to him and thanked him. He only nodded and walked away. "What a weird guy" Ino thought as she entered the room. She went to her bed and closed her eyes.

-o-

"Ino chan. Ino chan! Breakfast is ready" Hinata said as she tapped her shoulder. "Hn…….. What?" Ino said as she rubbed her eyes lazily. "Get up, we can't be late" Hinata said as she brushed her now long hair. "Oh okay" Ino said as she sat up, arranging her clothes.

As they entered the dinning room, Ino could feel the glares, specially the one send by Hinata's father. As she sat down, she saw the Hyuuga prodigy looking at her. She felt nervous under his glare, he had the dangerous appearance. Ino could only thank god for breakfast and slowly ate each tiny bit of it. As she finished, she waited for the others to finish. She then returned to look at Neji. He was a strong man, she remembered him on the chuunin exams. How he beat Hinata into a pulp, but nevertheless, he lost to Naruto. He looked different now, he had some more manly features and short bangs framed his face. His headband was on the same place, but his outfit was a white long sleeved shirt with black pants. She could tell he was handsome, but he had that jerk attitude. His hair was at the same length. As she saw that Neji was glaring at her, she quickly looked away and turned to Hinata, who was about to finish her meal.

"Ino chan, is your ankle feeling okay?" Hinata asked as she turned to Ino. "Yeah, it's okay Hinata. Thank you for worrying" Ino said, a smile forming on her features.

But as soon as it disappeared, a hint of sadness and pain was seen on her blue orbs. She had remembered why she was here. She saw her crush with another girl, and she couldn't help but break into pieces, crying and falling, which was the reason why she was here with the Hyuugas. Neji, unaware that he was staring at Ino, noted this and quickly shrugged it off. What was he thinking? Worrying about some weird, loud mouth girl. He returned to his meal and after finished sat up and went to his room.

-o-

"Thank you Hinata, I can walk home alone. Thanks for everything. I'll see you sometime. Bye!" Ino said as she departed form the Hyuuga. Ino walked slowly through the woods; she didn't want to confront anyone, so she decided that maybe some training will distract her. As she headed to the training grounds, she felt observed but as soon as the thought came, she forgot about it. When she arrived, she took some kunai and shuriken out and started to aim to some targets. She felt herself uncomfortable, she wasn't improving in anything. Her ninja life was as bad as her love life.

"Maybe if I get stronger, I could focus on something more than my love life. And maybe I can become a better kunoichi. That's a goal. But how can I train? I'm not good on anything" Ino said to herself as she looked down at the floor.

"Maybe if I find a tutor" She said out loud. She then started to think of strong people in the village. First of all she thought of Sakura, but being her rival, having her as a tutor was going to be harsh so she took her out. Then again she thought of Hinata, but she just couldn't, she was very gentle, she wouldn't be a good opponent cause they were friends and she wouldn't hurt her. She kept thinking on many people but none of them sound good for her until her mind screamed. "What about Neji?" Ino thought. He was very much strong than her, he was a genius and he was good in almost everything, she thought. But then, how could she tell him? She didn't know him that much. She just couldn't come up to him and asked him if he could train her. She doubted he would accept.

"I can try" She said giving her a little hope. "You know, for us, the Hyuugas, with and advanced byakugan, can easily read minds" Neji said as he stepped down from the tree he was sitting.

Ino jumped back at the sudden comment. "How….? Why?" She managed to say. "Well I was walking over here until I spotted you" he said calmly.

"I will train you. Under some conditions of course" he said smirking.

"What conditions?" Ino said as she approached him, her eyes flaming.

"Well, you're not allowed to ask anything, second, you're not allowed to complain about my methods. I'm a harsh tutor" he said looking at her eyes.

"Okay" she said containing his look. "Meet me here tomorrow at 5 am" he said as he walked away.

"But-!" Ino was about to complain only to remember that she wasn't allowed to. She only nodded and stomped away. Neji smirked.

-o-

The next day, Ino was arranging herself for training. She grabbed her weapon pouch and headed to the training grounds. When she arrived there, she saw Neji meditating. She saw that his features were soft, and his eyes were closed. His legs were crossed down and his long silky hair was flying because of the wind.

"I thought you were going to be late" Neji said as he stood up.

"I can't let my sensei think that I'm an irresponsible student" Ino said as she smirked.

"Good. Now first you will make some stretches for your muscles to relax and contain the next exercise" Neji said as he started meditating one more time.

Ino nodded and started to stretch her arms. She then sat down and extended her legs to reach the tip of her feet with her hands. She could feel a little pain; she never did this kind of exercise. "I'm bad at this" Ino thought as pain traveled her weak muscles. "But anyway, I will improve" Ino said as a smile appeared at her face. Unaware that Neji was seeing her, Ino continued her movements.

"She's a hard worker. She will be good" Neji thought as she saw the determined look on Ino's face.

"I'm finished" Ino said as she looked at Neji.

"Okay, now you will fight me. I want to know how much you have" Neji said as he took the gentle fist stance. Ino stared at him with a shock face but then again, she thought that she wouldn't show fear to him. She took out a kunai and stared at him.

They were like this for like 2 minutes. Ino did know that he was a short range fighter, so she decided not to confront him too close. Neji could only think why she wasn't attacking. "Well, maybe she knows my technique" Neji said as she saw Ino moving around cautiously.

Ino's patience was reaching her limit, so she decided to throw kunai at his direction to distract him. He quickly avoided each one of them and saw that 3 bunshin came to him.

"Interesting, but not too much for my technique" He said as he activated the byakugan. He could see that none of them was the real Ino. She couldn't hide, not with his byakugan. He saw a chakra pathway not too far from him, so he easily hit the tenketsus of the bunshin and ran to the real Ino. He made an attempt to hit her but he instead hit a wood log. "Kawarimi" he said as Ino came from behind only to be hit by Neji on her arm. "Ahh!!" she said as she landed on the floor. She quickly rubbed the area where he hit her and glare at him. "Not good enough" Neji said as he smirked. Ino could feel the rage popping in her veins, and started to run at him with a kunai. They both fought with kunai until Neji saw a spot to hit. When he was about to hit her, Ino back away and threw at him a smoke bomb. She quickly surrounded the area and came behind Neji only to find nothing. She then searched for him, but she didn't saw anything. She heard some noise behind her and quickly prepared to be hit, but nothing came.

"You don't know any ninjutsu?" Neji asked as he cornered Ino.

"I-I know my family's technique, but it is only used for spying" Ino said lowering her head.

"You're good at strategies but you don't have much defense, your velocity is poor" Neji said as he gave her some space.

Ino could feel the shame; she didn't know how weak she was.

"And also, you didn't use taijutsu. Punch me at the palm" Neji said as he put his palm in front of her. Ino, with all the force that she had, punched him. Neji stared at her, she was weak. Even Hinata was way better than her.

"I will show you how to control your chakra. That way you'll be able to increase your force and your velocity" He said looking at her. She nodded.

"For now, jog around that clearing, 10 laps" Neji said as he sat down. Ino stared dumbfounded at the large camp, it was huge! She thought only to receive a glare of Neji. "Okay" she said as she started running, all the way fuming things.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: My first NejixIno! I hope you like it. I don't know when I will update, but I think it will be soon, unless I have a mental block. PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for grammatical errors // and the bad fight scene. I'm bad at those. Forgive me! TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahina chan: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Lounge Act**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

Ino panted as she ran through the clearing. Neji made her run all days! But she thought it was okay, she felt her legs more light than ever, it was easier to run and she could feel her speed improving. She smiled at herself, Neji did was a harsh tutor but she liked the results. When she was done, she walked to Neji, who was meditating.

"I finished my 30 laps" Ino said proudly as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll show you something" Neji said as he took out something from a bag he was carrying. Ino stared questioningly at him until she saw something in his hands.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to use those" Ino said pointing at the weights that he was holding.

"You have to, unless you want to be weak" He said smirking.

Ino glared at him and furiously took the weights. When she took them, her hands felt weak and she couldn't stand the weight. She let them fall and she glared at Neji.

"That is way too much weight for my legs!" Ino said glaring.

"You will train with these starting tomorrow. It will be good. For now, we will go to some place for you to train with water" He said as he took the weights easily and started walking. Ino slowly followed him.

When they arrived, she saw a large river with calm waters. She looked at Neji questioningly and he started speaking.

"This is a basic training for chakra control. You said to me that you were able to walk upside down in trees, but in water is more difficult." Neji said seriously looking at her eyes.

She nodded for him to continue. "First, you will concentrate your chakra on your feet, and then you will release some of the chakra into the water to keep your balance. But you have to release a small amount, do not exceed the chakra, it will be useless. That way, you'll be able to control the chakra in your feet and the releasing one to the water. If you keep releasing the chakra constantly, you will not fall" Neji said as he slowly took some steps forward.

He concentrated his chakra and started to walk in the water. "It looks simple but it isn't. If you are able to complete this task, you can increase your speed and force with your chakra control" He said as he walked beside her.

Ino stared at the water and then started to concentrate. She felt the chakra flowing and slowly she make it go to her feet. When she felt the chakra on her feet, she slowly walked to the river. As she was about to step on the water, she made a sign of nervousness but quickly took it away. She carefully stepped and concentrated more her chakra. She couldn't hold it until she remembered Neji's words. "Focus Ino, FOCUS! You know you can do it" She thought as she let her chakra flow to the water. As she took another step, she felt unbalanced but quickly focused more. "Come on Ino!" She screamed as she opened her eyes. She looked at the water below her feet. She was doing it! She felt happy but as soon as the thought came she felt unbalanced and fell down.

Neji stared at her. "It was a good start. Do it another time. This time don't let your emotions get in your way" Neji said as he sat in a nearby tree.

Ino slowly step out of the water. Now she was completely soaked. "What a mess" She said as she looked at herself then to Neji. He was smirking uncontrollably.

"Stop it will you!" Ino said as she glared. "This time I will do it" Ino said with such determination that her eyes flared. She started focusing and when she felt the chakra on her feet, she stepped on the water. As she managed to make a path, she opened her eyes and focused more, this time she stepped faster and she felt a little uncomfortable. She felt herself get unbalanced but she didn't give up. She focused her chakra more and more. "Control Ino. Control!"

She felt the balance coming and she felt proud, this time not letting her focus go away. She looked at Neji who was slightly shocked but then his expression turned into a one emotionless. "I have chakra control!" Ino said as she started running on the water.

Neji could only admire her. After all, she was able to complete the task so easily. Maybe she did have some hidden talent. She was running like a child that was able to get a toy. After some minutes of displayed happiness, Ino turned to Neji.

"You were good" Neji said emotionlessly.

"Thank you" Ino said as he looked at his light purple eyes. She felt herself drown into them. They were beautiful, she thought but then a blush spread and she looked away.

"What now?" Ino asked.

"Well, training is finished for today" He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Ino said as he was about to jump. "What?" Neji said as he looked at her. "Um… Nothing… Thank you" She said looking at the floor. Neji only nodded and jumped.

"What was that Ino?" She thought as she grabbed her hands close to her heart.

Then she walked away.

-o-

Ino walked through the streets. She felt some pain on her legs and decided to take a rest. She then went to a bench and started to look at her surroundings. Everything was the same. There were kids playing and people doing shopping. She saw Naruto running up to the ramen stand. She smiled at herself. It felt good that everything was fine and normal. But then, when she watched Shikamaru coming to her way, she looked down. She wasn't prepared for this, so she walked away until she heard her name being called.

"Ino" Shikamaru said as he grabbed her arm. "Ah. Hi Shikamaru" Ino said as she turned around, meeting his eyes. "I saw you, training with Neji. Why do you train with him?" Shikamaru said as he looked at her eyes. His expression was unreadable. "I-uh well I wanted to be stronger so I decided to get a tutor" Ino said looking at him.

"You could always come to me Ino" Shikamaru said seriously. "Well…I used to train with you so I wanted to change a little bit my training" She said a little uncomfortable. "Is that so?" Shikamaru asked as he raised an eyebrow. Ino slowly nodded.

He then let go of her arm. "Come" He said as he walked. Ino slowly followed him. "What does he want?" Ino thought as he took her to the woods. "What are we doing?" Ino asked as he stopped. "I wanted to say something to you. I don't feel that comfortable with the idea of you and Neji training together. He might hurt you" Shikamaru said as he looked at her. "But he hasn't. He is a good teacher. He's different in a good way" Ino said quickly. Shikamaru slowly nodded.

"We…haven't talked lately. That Neji is keeping you away from me" Shikamaru said as he sat on the grass. "What are you saying?! You are the one that has a girlfriend. And you didn't even told me about it! You let yourself get apart from me!" Ino screamed as anger flowed in her veins. "How..?" Shikamaru said as he quickly stood up and looked at her face. "I saw you!" Ino said as she backed away. "Now…just let me go" Ino said as she started crying. Shikamaru went to her but every step he took she took one back. "Okay." Shikamaru said as he walked away silently.

Ino felt the world falling over her. "Why this does happens to me?! I was okay, and then he comes with this shit!" Ino said as she started sobbing.

After some minutes, she wiped her eyes and started walking. She headed to the river where Neji train her today. As she looked around and saw nobody, she started taking off her clothes. When she was done, she let her hair loose and jumped into the river. She felt the cold water but she liked it that way. "I wonder…what he thinks about me" Ino mumbled before she started swimming. She felt free as the water traveled all her aching muscles. "Ah…this is nice" Ino said as she stopped swimming and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful one, the stars shined brightly. "God wants me to be happy" Ino said as she laughed at herself. Some minutes later, she went out of the river and put her clothes on. She walked away.

-o-

_-Next day-_

Ino arrived at the training grounds seeing Neji meditating.

"Yo" He said looking at her, "Good morning Neji" Ino said as she smiled at him. Neji slowly took out the weights and when Ino saw them, her face changed completely. She totally had forgotten about the weights.

"Use them" He said as he handed her the weights.

Ino slowly sat down and putted them on her legs. When she was about to stand up, she couldn't balance herself because of the weight and fell down. "Ouch!" Ino said as she rubbed her knees. "Be careful, I don't want you to be injured because of little things" Neji said as he offered his hand. "Thank you" Ino said as she started walking into the clearing.

Neji then sat at a nearby tree and looked at Ino. As he saw how she "ran" around the clearing he thought about how she was. The few days that he had known her, he learned that she wasn't a woman that gives up, that she was sensible but she showed power in front of anyone, and that she wasn't one to be defeated rapidly. He thought she was strong in attitude; also she didn't lack confidence which was one of her best weapons. She did was a nice girl, although loud mouthed, she didn't cower in fear in front of other people and she also like to express her ideas and feelings. He liked that. "Mmmhh what am I thinking?" Neji said as he felt stupid and started meditating.

Ino was way too tired. The weights were consuming all of her energy. "I'm... I'm going to faint." Ino said as her feet started to walk slowly. "No. I won't give up. I have to get stronger!" She thought and began to run. Neji saw this and he appeared to be surprised, in matter of seconds Ino was running way too fast than before.

As Ino finished her 10 laps, she stepped closer to Neji catching her breath. She then supported her weight by putting her hands on her knees. Her forehead was sweating, and she was making a few moans of tiredness.

After some minutes of resting, Neji offered her some water.

"Drink" he said and Ino took it gently. "Thank you" she said and then she drank all the water.

"You're improving" Neji said for her to be a little happier. "I know so. Thank you Neji" Ino said as she smiled at him. "You know…The chuunin exams are in like a month and a half." (A/N: Ino isn't a chuunin. She's a genin and Neji is a chuunin. The other rookies are also genin except for Shikamaru, who is also a chuunin)

"Yeah. That's another reason for me to be stronger" She said as she sat on the grass.

"If we keep training like this, you will improve greatly. Take a rest of 30 minutes. The next task is improving you force" Neji said as he sat beside her. Ino nodded slowly.

"Mhmm Neji. Which food do you like?" Ino asked as she laid down on the grass extending her arms. "Why?" Neji asked as he looked at her questioningly. "Just curiosity" Ino said as she closed her eyes. "I like rice balls." Neji said as he too laid down and closed his eyes. "Mhmm how ironic" Ino said as she opened her eyes. "Why?" He turned and looked at her. "I used to cook rice balls everyday for Sasuke kun. Since I liked him, and I knew that rice balls were his favorite food, I cooked and gave them to him. But he always trashed them..." Ino said as her eyes looked distant. Neji frowned and Ino looked at him. "It's okay Neji. It's not like he accepted anyone's gift. He also trashed Sakura's ones" Ino said as a smile spread. "Neji nodded and looked at the sky. He was feeling… peaceful. Talking to Ino was something relaxing, he thought. "Neji" "Mhmmm?" "Lets train some more" Neji nodded.

As they stood up, Neji took her to a different place. "Where are we going?" Ino asked as she followed Neji. "To my house. I'll bring a dummy for you" Neji said as he saw the Hyuuga manor. "Wait for me" he said as he entered the compound. Ino waited patiently and decided to look at the Hyuuga manor closely. It was way too boring. Everything looked plain and without life. "How depressing is this place" Ino thought as she looked away.

As she felt a tap on her shoulder, she thought it was Neji and said "That was fast Ne- Oh Hinata! I thought you were Neji" Ino said as she laughed nervously. "Are you waiting for Neji-niisan, Ino chan?" Hinata asked as she smiled at her friend. "Oh yeah, we are training" Ino said as she looked at Hinata's cute face. "I see. He told me that you were his student. Oh well Ino, I have to go. I will train with my team" Hinata said as she, one more time, smiled at her. "Oh okay Hina-chan. Take care. Bye!" Ino said as she waved.

She sighed. She missed her team too. She didn't know why but after that incident with Shikamaru, she didn't like to train with them. Nevertheless, she didn't get any missions with them, so it was far okay.

"Lets go" Neji said as he walked away, a dummy on his arm. As Ino snapped out to reality, she ran to him.

"Well, what am I going to do?" Ino asked as she saw Neji placing the dummy. "Well first focus your chakra on your arm"

"Yosh! Lets do this" Ino thought as she concentrated her chakra. After some minutes Neji speak to her "Now focus it on your punch." Ino nodded and she concentrated. When she was ready, Neji saw a huge amount of chakra on her hand. "That's good. Now when you punch the dummy, expand your chakra like if it was an extension of your hand. Don't spread it too much because it will be useless" Neji said looking serious.

Ino looked at the dummy in front of her. "Now!" she thought as she directed her punch into the dummy's chest. When it hit, Ino went flying and fell down.

"Ow…What was that Neji? I thought I did it ok" Ino said as she rubbed her arm.

"Let me see it another time" Neji said activating his byakugan. As Ino performed one more time the punch, Neji frowned and went to her. "I see the problem Ino. Your chakra control is good but your muscles can't contain that amount of chakra. You have to do normal exercise" Neji said as he helped her stand up. Ino looked down. "God, my body is so weak" Ino thought as she absorbed Neji's words.

"Take this and punch the dummy without chakra. Until your muscles get accustomed to non stopping exercise, we will practice with chakra" Neji said as he handed her another pair of weights for her arms. "Okay" Ino said as she started punching the dummy.

"This is going to be so long…" Ino thought helplessly.

**Gaahina chan: I try not to rush the fic. So tell me how it goes. Please review and forgive me for grammatical errors. Also, if the chakra control explanations are bad, please forgive me. I tried my best u.u. In the next chapter some special moments, and developing feelings. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaahina chan: ****Well this is the third chapter! I'm sorry for the long update. I had many things to do. You know the school and all the exams. Oh well please enjoy and tell me how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Lounge Act**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

"Faster Ino!" Neji said as he grabbed a kunai and threw it at Ino. She dodged it easily and ran behind him. Neji, unaware of Ino's movements, activated the byakugan. He saw her running towards him from behind. He tried to hit her tenketsus on her arm but she disappeared in a puff. Within seconds, Ino threw some kunai towards him and Neji used the Kaiten. When the Kaiten ended, Ino launched at him and tried to punch him on the face but she was confronted with a bunshin.

"What the hell!" Ino screamed as Neji appeared in front of her. He tried to attack her but was confronted with a kawarimi. "Shit! She's too fast" Neji thought as he turned around to meet a proud Ino.

"Sensei… I thought you wouldn't use your byakugan" Ino said teasingly crossing her arms. "You are faster than before Ino. Let's take a break" Neji said as he deactivated his byakugan.

"Okay!" Ino said as she jumped from the tree she was standing.

"Itadakimasu" Neji said as he started eating his rice balls. Since the day he told Ino that he liked rice balls, she brought them everyday.

Ino felt proud, the first days she brought food, Neji would look at them disgustingly and give them to her. He would sat and wait for her to finish. But after some convincing and a little pleading, she was able to make him eat the food and also she was able to take a compliment out of him. She was glad that they were at good terms.

"I never told you…"

"What is it?"

"It looks good… I mean your outfit"

"_He… he noticed. Neji noticed my new outfit"_ Ino thought as a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Thank you"

…

"It will be tomorrow. Are you prepared?"

"Of course"

"I'll watch you"

"Okay."

"I'm leaving Neji." She said as she stood up and brushed herself.

He watched her retreating back. She was very strong he thought.

"She'll be fine"

-o-

"Ino! Get ready. This is the day!" Ino's father said from behind Ino's door.

"I'm going!" Ino said already dressed and prepared.

As she walked through the crowd, she felt confident. She was convinced that she was strong and that she was capable of doing anything. Being with Neji helped her confidence grow a lot more and she was glad.

"This time… there are only battles. No team, no nothing" Ino thought as she saw the gates of the stadium not too far away.

"This is the time!" Ino thought and ran to the gates. As she entered she saw all the rookie and Lee and Tenten. She also saw some sand shinobis including Temari and Kankuro.

"Oi Ino-pig! Are you ready?" Sakura said as she smirked at her friend.

"Of course forehead girl" Ino said putting her hands on her hips.

Before they could say something more, the examiner appeared.

-o-

"That was nice Ino. That cloud ninja couldn't handle you" Sakura said as Ino walked beside her.

"Yeah, he wasn't too much" Ino said as she smirked.

After the first matches, everyone was happy.

"All of my friends were able to pass the first exam. I'm glad; this will be more difficult than I thought." Ino thought as she and her friends walked to the ramen stand.

"I never thought that the finals will be one week after the first matches. It is too soon" Sakura said as she ordered some ramen.

"Scared _Sakura chan_?" Ino said smirking.

"Of course no Ino-pig! Worry about yourself!" Sakura pouted.

From afar, Neji could see a happy Ino. Before she could see him, he disappeared.

-o-

"Oi Neji! Wanna go train?" Lee said running behind him.

No was his reply.

"Oh please Neji kun!" Lee said as his eyes welled tears.

"Okay, but then you'll help me with something" Neji said as he took his fight stance.

After some hours, Neji and Lee rested in a tree.

"So… what is what you want from me?" Lee asked as they walked away form the training grounds.

"Well I wanted…"

-o-

"I haven't seen Neji…And tomorrow are the finals. I hope he comes" Ino thought sadly as she shifted her body on her bed.

She looked at the sky and then her eyes closed.

"_I hope he comes…"_

-o-

"The first match will be between… Yamanaka Ino and Temari" the examiner said.

All participants walked away except for Ino and Temari.

"So…her" Ino thought as she prepared herself.

"Start!" the examiner said and both girls looked at each other.

"She uses a fan and she is very smart… I can't let my guard down" Ino thought as Temari was about to swing her fan.

"Take this!" Temari said as a current of sharp wind swirled over to Ino. Ino being fast enough dodged the attack and threw some kunai but Temari easily deflected them.

"She's fast. Well then…" Temari thought as she made a big current of wind around her.

"Oh no… Think fast Ino…" Ino thought as she looked around. "Perfect"

As the wave of wind spread through the stadium, Ino ran to a nearby tree. Ino jumped to the tree and used some chakra in her feet to jump higher from it and evade the wave of wind. Temari as shocked as everyone else, saw Ino right upon her. Ino, with all the force she had, kicked Temari on the back of her head which made her fly against the wall.

Ino could hear some surprised gasps as Temari lifted herself up.

"She's very good. I think I have to use _that_" Temari said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Ino just stared at her, and waited for her next move.

"I didn't think I would use this technique with a girl like you, but I'm surprised. You are better than I thought" Temari said as she collected more chakra on her fan.

"Don't judge people if you don't know them" Ino said as she took off the weights on her legs.

"She used weights all the time! I can't believe Ino improved so much" Sakura thought as Ino threw away the weights.

"Hmph" Temari said as she took a different stance.

"Prepare girl!"

She swung her fan making a big fast tornado.

Ino was shocked at first but her head came up with a plan. "Let's do this" She thought as she started to run.

"What is she doing?"

"_Oh no…"_

Everyone was silent. Ino was making her own tornado with her velocity. It looked so much powerful than Temari's. As the two tornados collided, Ino ran to the sides of the stadium and made some bunshin.

"Where did she go?" Temari thought as she ran away form the tornados who were about to make the stadium explode.

"Right behind you!" Ino yelled as she ran behind Temari already preparing her fist. Temari, being faster, blocked her attack with her fan but as soon as she felt another blow on the back of her head she landed on the ground. She turned around and saw Ino.

"She made… that tornado to distract me… and then… Ugh!" Temari thought as she landed on the ground.

As the examiner went beside to an unconscious Temari he looked at Ino. "She is really powerful"

"Winner, Yamanaka Ino" the examiner announced and everyone clapped.

Ino being Ino started to run around yelling all the way I'm the best!

"Ups…" Ino said to the examiner as she looked at the mess the two tornados made.

"It's okay, that strategy you came up was excellent" the examiner said as he was about to announce the next match.

-o-

Ino walked through the crowd of people in the village.

"I wonder… if he came" Ino thought as she headed to the Godaime's office.

"Yamanaka Ino" Tsunade said as Ino entered the office.

"You called me Tsunade sama?" Ino asked as Tsunade offered her a seat.

"I'm here to announce that, you were able to pass the chuunin exam. From now on you will be an official chuunin" Tsunade said as a smile spread.

"You're kidding! I'm the best! Oh yeah! Thank you Tsunade sama!" Ino said as she hugged a startled Tsunade.

-o-

"Sensei never stops training" Ino said looking at Neji, who was hitting a dummy.

"Ino" Neji said as he stopped training.

"You can continue Neji, I don't mind" Ino said as she took a glance at his exposed chest.

"_He sure is handsome" _

"It's okay, I was going to stop anyway" He said as he putted on his shirt.

"Don't you have to go already? It's very late" Neji said as he packed his weapons.

"No, father is on a mission" she said walking beside him.

"Then come" Neji said as he took her hand which made her blush furiously.

As they walked through the forest, Ino could see a big tree in the distance. Around it was a few flowers and it had an excellent view of the stars.

"Neji… It is beautiful" Ino said as they sat beside the tree.

Neji nodded and grabbed something from his bag.

"I wanted to… Well congrats for passing the exam. You were great" Neji said as he handed her something.

"Neji you shouldn't have to…" Ino said as she looked at the silver necklace that had a little heart shaped sapphire on the center.

"I wanted to. The crystal reminds me of your eyes" Neji said looking at her eyes.

They stared at each other eyes. Ino could feel his breath on her face and her heart pounding furiously. _"Have I felt this all the time?"_ Ino thought as she drowned herlself into Neji's eyes.

"Here, let me…" Neji said as he turned Ino around so her back was in front of him. As he putted the necklace around her neck, Ino's mind started to flood many thoughts.

"God, why am I thinking this? It's Neji for God's sake!" Ino thought as she felt his hands on her neck.

"Perfect" Neji said as he looked at Ino.

"_Does he mean me or the necklace?"_

"Thank you Neji." Ino said as she shifted her head on his shoulder unconsciously.

Neji blushed slightly at this but somewhat he felt comfortable. As they looked at the beautiful dark sky Ino broke the silence.

"Neji… are we friends?"

"…Yes"

"That's good"

"Why?"

"Because I like you"

**Gaahina chan: Oh my! This was fast. Yeah, if it is too OC please forgive me. Well then, next chapter, I think it is the last one. Sorry for the bad fight scenes. I love Neji and Ino!!! Please review and well see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaahina chan: ****Well this is it! The last chapter! I'm sorry if I put Shikamaru as a bad guy but it's just for the plot. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Lounge Act**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

Neji walked through the forest carrying a sleeping Ino on his arms. He could feel her breath on the curve of his neck. After she said that she liked him he felt a little happier than before, he could feel his heart getting warmer.

_What was this girl doing to him? _He asked himself every time he felt this warm feeling of company and understanding.

Ever since she tried to get closer to him during training, he always rejected her. But slowly, as time passed and as he realized that his glares had no effect on her, he began to talk to her. That talking turn into a friendship and now it was growing so much more.

_Was he falling in love?_

He thought it wasn't love. Maybe an intimate friendship but what was the meaning of his recent thoughts. He thought of her smile every time he felt alone. He thought that she was beautiful every time he looked at her, and now it wasn't the exception. Her constant breath on his neck made him shiver and the feeling was unbelievable.

His thoughts were interrupted as he spotted someone on the street. It was Shikamaru. Was he glaring at him? Or maybe he saw wrong. No, Hyuuga Neji never sees wrong. Shikamaru did was glaring at him because he was carrying Ino bridal style.

"What are you doing Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked as he approached Neji.

"Taking Ino to her home. Is there something wrong with it?" Neji asked raising his eyebrow.

"I will take her, you can go now" Shikamaru said as he tried to take Ino, but was stopped by Neji.

"It's my responsibility Nara, go away now. She isn't your girlfriend" Neji said this time glaring at the Nara clan member.

When Shikamaru was about to protest, they both heard something that catch their attention. Ino was whispering something.

"Neji…" she said moving closer to Neji's body.

They both stared at the sleeping female. Shikamaru, as surprised as Neji, looked at him.

"Don't hurt her" Shikamaru said as he walked away.

"Like I would do that" Neji said looking at Ino.

Neji's mind flooded with thoughts until he spotted Ino's house. As he entered her room through her window, Ino opened her eyes.

"Neji…what happened?" Ino asked as she wiped her eyes.

"You fell asleep. I brought you home" Neji said as he positioned Ino on her bed.

"Thank you" Ino said smiling.

"I'm leaving" Neji said as he stepped on the frame of the window.

"No wait Neji! Please…stay with me" Ino said blushing slightly.

Neji looked at her questioningly, but when he saw her pleading eyes, he complied.

"Okay" Neji said as he sat beside her.

He watched as she stepped to her bathroom on the other side of the room. He took the chance to look at her room. It was girly like her attitude. He saw a picture that was turn down on her nightstand. As he lifted the picture, he saw that it was one with her teammate.

_Nara…_

As he turned down the picture he heard the door opened. There, standing on the door of her bathroom, was Ino wearing a large purple shirt that reached her mid thighs. He couldn't help but stare at the _very mature woman_ in front of him. She was like a goddess. Her hair swung freely around her curvy body. Her blue eyes shined because of the moonlight and her skin was so enticing to touch. He could feel his cheeks burning because she saw him staring at her.

_Why was this happening to him?_

Now he just wanted to kiss her passionately and make love to her with all what he had, giving it to her and only her.

"What am I thinking?!" Neji slapped himself mentally.

"Uhuhh, I use this shirt for sleep" she said noting the way Neji looked at her.

"Mmmhm I don't have any furniture where you could sleep. So if you don't mind you can sleep with me." She said blushing furiously, already making space for him on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor" He said as he laid down on the hard floor.

"Are you okay with that? I can give you some sheets" Ino said as she ran to the closet and gave him a pair of thick sheets.

"Thank you" He said as he started arranging his "bed".

-o-

Neji rolled helplessly on his very uncomfortable bed. The floor was killing his back. He turned to see Ino sleeping peacefully.

_M__aybe I could just sleep with her…_

"No! She's a girl. A boy can't sleep with a girl if they aren't compromised in marriage!" Neji's mind reasoned.

_But you know you want to… and she also offered it…_

"Stop it!" Neji screamed on his mind.

After some arguing, Neji stood up and looked at Ino.

_She indeed is beautiful. _

As he stepped in on the space that Ino made for him, he felt his heart pounding hardly. Ino's face was only inches apart. "Go to sleep Neji, tomorrow will be another day" he thought as he closed his eyes, unaware that Ino opened hers.

_He's so beautiful… am I falling in love?_

-o-

Light sunrays crashed into Neji's face. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Ino face's buried on his chest. His arms encircled her form protectively and she was holding tight his shirt.

After some minutes, Ino opened her eyes only to see a blank space beside her.

Neji was washing his face uncontrollably. _Was his mind playing with him? _Any minute later, Ino could have seen, or worst, feel a growing member below his pants.

"Was he a closet pervert?" He didn't know but he was relieved that Ino haven't seen… well that.

"Neji are you okay?" Ino asked behind the door.

"I'm fine" he said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

After Ino changed into her usual clothes she began talking: "Mmhm I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Well, why do you accept being my sensei?"

"…"

"Well?"

"When you were at my house, I saw your sad eyes. They were similar like the ones I had. I wanted to know why you were sad"

"Oh… It was because I saw Shikamaru with Temari san. I liked him so much"

"…"

"Would you like to go out and eat something?"

"Okay" he said as they stepped out of the house only to be stopped by a shocked Shikamaru.

"Did-did… did he do anything to you Ino?" Shikamaru asked composing himself.

"Oh no! Of course no." she said nervously waving her hands in front of her.

"Well then, can I talk with you?" Shikamaru asked his expression turning into a serious one.

"But, I have plans with Neji" Ino said looking at Hyuuga beside her.

"But it's-"

"You heard her Nara. She wants to be with me" Neji said smirking.

With that, Shikamaru walked away angrily.

-o-

"Want some ramen?"

"Okay"

They both sat on the counter and ordered their meals. As they started eating, Neji saw Shikamaru not too far away from them eating with Temari. It looked as if Temari was crying.

"Is there something wrong Neji?" Ino asked as she noted he stopped eating.

"No"

-o-

"I have to go Ino. I'll see you around" Neji said walking away.

"Okay" Ino said her eyes looking down.

Ino started walking to the training grounds but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"I have to talk with you"

"Fine" she said a bit angry.

-o-

"What do you want?"

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not"

"Troublesome"

"Well are you going to tell me anything? Because I have my own business"

"First… I wanted to congratulate you. I saw your fight. You were excellent"

"Well thanks. It was the result with training with Neji"

"…"

"Anything else?"

"… I broke up with Temari"

"… An-and why should I care?"

"I like you Ino. I like you so much. I realized it when I got jealous of Neji"

"But-"

She was cutted as Shikamaru placed his lips upon hers, encircling her waist with his arms.

"No! What are you doing?!" Ino said backing away from the shadow boy.

"I liked you, but now I like someone else" she said in a more calm voice.

"…Neji"

"I'm sorry…"

With that Ino left, leaving a heartbroken Shikamaru.

_Man…I'm so stupid_

-o-

Neji striked the wooden log with all his power breaking it into two. He was about to hit another log until he felt someone's presence.

"Neji I want to tell you something" Ino said a bit out of breath.

"Are you done with your boyfriend?" Neji asked angrily.

"Wha-"

"I saw you kissing Shikamaru"

"You- You spied on me?" Ino asked clenching her fists.

"…"

"How dare you accuse me like that?! If you could spy better you should know that I rejected him for you!" Ino said tears welling on her eyes.

Neji's eyes widened in shock.

_For me…_

After that, Ino ran away crying.

Neji stared at the grass below him. Shame, sadness and anger consuming him.

-o-

Ino wiped her eyes furiously. She had told him about her feelings, yet he didn't stop her.

_Maybe I was wrong__… _She thought as she sat down on the grass.

"Maybe he didn't felt the same" she said grabbing the heart shaped sapphire on her neck.

"I do feel that way" Neji said appearing in front of Ino.

Ino stood up abruptly, her eyes widening.

"Neji…"

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't know. I was angry" Neji said stepping closer to her.

Ino didn't say anything. She was staring intently at Neji's eyes. They held many emotions unlike before.

"You…" Ino tried to say but was stopped by Neji, who put a finger on her rosy lips.

"Don't say anything. I understand" he said as he leant down reaching her lips.

She closed her eyes as soon as she felt his lips over hers. It felt so incredible. The hidden feelings arousing from her heart. Neji felt all his pain, anger and solitude go away as he moved his lips over her soft lips. They parted away and looked at each other.

"That was…" Neji breathed out

"Yeah…" she said closing the distance between them.

Ino reached another time for his lips, this time more passionately. He moved closer to her putting his hands on the back of her head untying her ponytail. As her hair fell down he played with her golden strings and made deeper the kiss. Ino parted her lips for him to explore the depths of her mouth. Still lip locked, Neji pushed her onto a tree and Ino grabbed his shirt tightly. Their tongues danced lovingly and their hands started to explore the bodies they wanted to touch so badly.

As they moved apart, Ino looked at him lovingly, never leaving his eyes.

"You know, you didn't have to mess up my hair" she said smiling

"You look beautiful" Neji said caressing her cheek.

Ino giggled at the gesture and started to take off her clothes.

"Wanna go swim?" Ino asked already revealing her hot body on a tight orange bikini.

"Sounds good" Neji said smirking.

**Gaahina chan: waaaaaaaaa my heart. I was so excited to make a nejixino fic and this is it! I'm planning on doing another one because I have some ideas so don't forget to check over! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
